


I tre chilometri più lunghi di Miyagi

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For the rest of your lives, M/M, UkaTake Week, marriage propose
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: “Ti amo” si lascia sfuggire, per poi chiudere gli occhi perché no, non era da lì che doveva iniziare a parlare. Fa freddo. Davvero tanto. Ha il naso congelato, Takeda-sensei ha il naso rosso, ora che lo vede e un sorriso dolce. Ce lo ha sempre il sorriso dolce, alla fine. Gli piace. “Ho solo quindicimila yen sul mio conto.”Ukai si sveglia una mattina e prende una decisione e decide di muoversi seguendo questa decisione.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 6
Collections: UkaTake Week 2021





	I tre chilometri più lunghi di Miyagi

  
Keishin si alza la mattina, prima del sorgere del sole, nella sua camera da letto, a casa dei suoi genitori e pensa: _ho solo quindicimila yen sul mio conto_. Si passa una mano sul viso e si stropiccia l'occhio con il palmo della mano. Ha solo quindicimila yen sul suo conto, una macchina che è la stessa di quando è tornato a casa da Sendai, la casa dei suoi genitori, che non è proprio sua, perché la deve dividere con suo fratello (che dorme nella camera vicina), e... qualcos'altro deve pur avere. Ha un cane randagio che lo segue ofni giorno e ha deciso di chiamare Haikyuu, vale? No. Non vale. È solo una bocca in più da sfamare e lo deve lavare sempre, perché si sporca ogni volta che piove, e poi cerca sempre attenzioni e... Sta cercando punti a suo favore, non si deve distrarre. Ed è rimasto impelagato sulla questione dei soldi. Punti a suo favore... punti a suo...  
  
Keishin scivola giù dal letto, per trascinarsi in bagno e lavarsi la faccia, i denti, farsi una doccia per poi infilarsi nella tuta da lavoro, perché gli tocca andare in mezzo ai campi a raccogliere le rape oggi, e certo non può fare tardi, le rape poi scappano. Non sa cosa vogliano dire i suoi genitori dicendo che le rape scappano, lo dicono da quando lui era piccolo, ha deciso di ignorarli. La cosa più importante adesso è che ha soli quindicimila yen sul conto e che con quindicimila yen non ci può fare niente. Non può pagare un affitto di casa. Non può permettersi un cane. Per l'amor del cielo, non può nemmeno permettersi una cena come si deve per festeggiare la vittoria o sconfitta della squadra! Keishin assottiglia lo sguardo, davanti allo specchio del bagno. Però. Quindicimila yen non sono tanti, però... può sempre farne di più, no? Trovare un modo per guadagnare e da quindicimila yen ne potrà vantare centocinquantamila. Sì. Centocinquantamila suona bene.  
  
E ci sono altre qualità che lui ha e che bilanciano il suo conto in banca. Ad esempio... ad esempio, è bravo coi ragazzi della squadra. Hinata sembra esserglisi affezionato. Tsukishima gli fa domande. Kageyama chiede consigli. Yamaguchi -lui è solo un piccolo traditore, ma lo è sempre stato, fin dal suo primo anno, quindi Keishin decide di non darci troppo peso. E quei quattro lo seguono, anche se lo hanno visto nel momento in cui meno sapeva come fare il coach. È un buon coach. Questo bilancia il suo stato economico? Decide di sì. Sì, dai. E ha anche altre qualità. Solo che ora non riesce a ricordarne molte. Deve essere per l'ora. È presto, il suo cervello sta ancora cercando di riavviarsi. Ecco, sì. È questo. Va tutto bene.   
  
Keishin annuisce a se stesso e poi esce dal bagno, gridando: “Oggi è il giorno in cui chiederò al sensei di sposarmi!”  
  
Michio esce dalla sua camera, sbattendo la porta contro la parete del corridoio e gridando un uh? così lungo da essere fastidioso. La mamma e il papà escono dalla loro di camera con più calma, ma, se suo padre, in pigiama e coi capelli in disordine, sorride soddisfatto, la mamma ha le mani sul viso e sta già gridando che non sono pronti, che dovevano fare preparativi, che doveva dirlo loro prima, che ci sono delle cose da fare, che oggi è un giorno pieno, perché dirlo adesso e non rimandare poi? E poi ci sono tante altre cose che dice, ma la sua voce viene coperta da Michio che continua a gridare: “Ma si può fare? Qui si può fare? Hai controllato? Vuoi andare all'estero a sposarti?” Cosa che allarma anche suo padre perché: “Vuol dire che non potrò vedere Kei-chan sposato? Mi vuoi morto? Vuoi così male a tuo padre, Kei-chan?”  
  
Keishin arriccia il naso. Di questo caos non gli importa. Non hanno capito un bel niente di quello che sta succedendo qui (Keishin ha soli quindicimila yen in banca, come potrebbe volare da qualche parte nel mondo per sposarsi?)(il punto è un altro, ma quei tre non lo ascolteranno, quindi tanto vale ignorarli). Si sistema le maniche della tuta da lavoro. Guarda verso l'uscita di casa. Perché perdere tempo, si dice.  
  
“Non penserai di andarci ora da solo?” lagna Michio, correndo verso di lui, in pigiama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono le sei e mezza del mattino e il sole sta sorgendo, quando Ittetsu apre gli occhi per colpa di quella che pensava fosse la sua sveglia. Non era la sua sveglia, però. È il suo cellulare, ma non è la sua sveglia che suona. Ittetsu non ci vede niente. Non indossa gli occhiali, sente il naso ghiacciato, perché il giorno prima non ha riscaldato casa e allunga la mano per prendere il cellulare sul comodino più vicino e preme un qualsiasi tasto, non gli importa, per far fermare questo stupido rumore. E appena risponde al cellulare, e tutto dovrebbe essere silenzioso, lui dovrebbe potersene tornare sotto le coperte, coprire la testa e raggomitolarsi suo materasso, se non fosse che Ono in un momento molto poco da lei, ha gridato al telefono, facendogli sbarrare gli occhi e alzarsi a sedere sul letto, in attesa di -di qualcosa. È troppo addormentato per capire che cosa si aspetta. Sente di aver voglia di qualcosa da mangiare, però. Forse... uhm... delle uova?  
  
“Siamo ancora in tempo per farti cambiare idea. Makoto? Ti piace Makoto? Makoto è un bravo ragazzo" sta dicendo Ono, sovrappensiero. "Possiamo mettere insieme un piano, un -un qualcosa e potresti stare con Makoto, invece. Makoto del supermercato. Lo Shimada. Il figlio degli Shimada. Erediterà la macelleria, visto che nessuno dei suoi fratelli vuole avere a che fare con il market. Lui è manager. Il mart sarà suo. Ti piacciono i tipi con il negozio. Non preferisci Makoto? È un bravo ragazzo. Si sa anche pettinare. Forse un po’ troppo. Però, beh..."  
  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?” borbotta Ittetsu, portandosi una mano sulla bocca per sbadigliare. È ancora presto e Ono sembra essere così piena di vita... Si getta sul letto, affondando nel cuscino, per chiudere gli occhi, con il telefono schiacciato contro la guancia. Makoto, nel senso Shimada-kun? Perché dovrebbe piacergli? Ha provato a stare sveglio, ma non ci riesce, a quanto pare. Per uscire dal letto, ha deciso, vuole aspettare fino a che il sole non sorgerà e a quel punto trascinarsi in bagno. Rotolare in bagno, senza fare troppi sforzi. Ittetsu chiude piano piano gli occhi. Sì. Gli sembra una buona idea, perché non seguirla?  
  
“Ittetsu, senti, qui non dobbiamo perdere tempo. Se hai dei sentimenti per Makoto, ci posso lavorare. Immaginatelo adesso, no, appena sveglio, con la bavetta alla bocca e...”  
  
“Ono” la chiama lui, per fermarla. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e sbadiglia. Ha gli occhi troppo pesanti per aprire gli occhi e, comunque, non c’è nessuna luce che entra dalla finestra. “Sembra che chissà cosa deve succedere. Chissà che cosa...” Sbadiglia di nuovo. Eppure il giorno prima è andato a dormire presto. Uhm. Struscia le gambe contro le coperte e si sente accarezzare dal tessuto morbido. Non importa, non importa. Basta dormire un altro po’.  
  
“Ukai-kun sta venendo a casa tua per chiederti di sposarlo” gli annuncia Ono con un tono monocorde.  
  
Ittetsu tiene gli occhi chiusi. Uhm. Ukai-kun, pensa. Sta venendo a casa sua, che cosa strana. Per chiedergli di... Sbarra gli occhi e si alza di nuovo a sedere con una velocità che non può essere umana (per un attimo vede tutto nero intorno a lui, e non perché non ha appeso la luce della camera). “Che cosa viene a fare?” le chiede, girandosi verso il cellulare, per sentire meglio la risposta. “Io e Ukai-kun non siamo nemmeno in una relazione.”  
  
Ono sbuffa una risata. “Quindi. Makoto?” gli chiede.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keishin è vestito con la tuta da lavoro, gli stivali di plastica e ha la fronte corrucciata quando sale sulla sua macchina gialla che va a preghiere e speranza. Gira la chiave nel quadrante un paio di volte, perché il motore non sembra voler andare, oggi di tutte le giornate, e vede come la sua famiglia stia lì, sulla porta di casa, a guardarlo come se stesse decidendo di andare a morire. È abbastanza sicuro che la mamma abbia chiamato i Takinoue, per parlare di un possibile matrimonio e lo sanno tutti come i Takinoue parlano e parlano e non riescano a non parlare. Keishin sbuffa, tirando la testa indietro. I lampioni delle strade sono ancora accesi, ma il sole sta sorgendo, piano piano, senza fare rumore, come fa tutti i giorni. Fa un po’ freddo. Ha il naso gelato, ora che se ne rende conto.  
  
“Non sto andando a morire” mormora, girando di nuovo la chiave per far partire il motore. La macchina fa il suo solito rumore irritante. Uno scoppiettio, prima di spegnersi e Keishin sbatte la testa contro il volante. La sua macchina a sogni e speranze, lo prende sempre in giro Takeda-sensei.   
  
Ogni volta che può, lo prende in giro, ora che ci pensa. Keishin si gira verso il posto del co-pilota e quasi lo può vedere che si sistema la cintura sul fianco e poi alza un sopracciglio e gli dice che, magari, invece di tenere così la macchina, potrebbe portarla da un meccanico, come fanno tutte le persone normali. Keishin gli risponderebbe che queste cose le fanno le persone che se le possono permettere e il sensei si sarebbe messo a ridere piano, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. Allora preghiamo che parta, dice sempre. Speriamo che parta. Keishin raddrizza la schiena e prende un respiro profondo. Speriamo che parta, si ripete.  
  
Quasi come se sentisse i suoi pensieri e i suoi desideri (come se Takeda-sensei avesse ragione), la macchina fa un rumore più deciso, un rombo ( _broom_ ) più serio che fa quando ha intenzione di partire. Keishin ride. Ah. Batte la mano sul cruscotto. “Brava brava” gli dice, come se fosse un essere umano, con comprensione e altre cose del genere. Magari va davvero a speranza.  
  
“Devi portare i fiori, per proporti!” grida sua madre dalla porta. Poi scuote la testa e dice qualcosa che Keishin non riesce a sentire. Si porta una mano accanto alle labbra, perché la sua voce arrivi più forte: “L’anello! Kei-chan! Dimmi che almeno hai l’anello?”  
  
Keishin assottiglia lo sguardo. Ah, ma allora non hanno capito la situazione, eh. Deve concentrarsi per fare manovra, adesso, quindi non può davvero mettersi a pensare a che cosa hanno capito o non capito i suoi genitori. La cosa buona è che gli hanno dato la giornata libera. “Non mi abbandonare a metà strada” mormora alla macchina. “Io credo in te, tu non mi abbandonare, capito?” Dà una carezza al cruscotto e poi si morde la lingua, perché deve guidare per i tre chilometri più lunghi della sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ittetsu sta in piedi davanti all’armadio da cinque minuti buoni, sente le mani che gli sono diventate fredde e così anche i polpacci, i piedi, che sono coperti da dei calzini troppo corti, e dovrebbe star scegliendo che cosa mettersi per uscire di casa. In un giorno normale non ci avrebbe nemmeno pensato troppo, ma se quello che dice Ono è vero... ci sono così tante cose da sistemare se questo è vero. Ittetsu si porta le mani (fredde)(sono congelate, come ha potuto dimenticare di riscaldare casa?) sul viso e chiude gli occhi. Deve pensare a che cosa fare perché lui... lui ha solo venticinquemila yen in banca, come può anche solo pensare di sposarsi? Riesce a malapena a pagare l’affitto del suo appartamento, ha bruciato il riso, il giorno prima, ha guardato una polpetta che gli era caduta sul pavimento e l’ha comunque mangiata perché era troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Come può sposarsi?  
  
Okay. Bene. Un passo per volta. Per prima cosa: i pantaloni. Che pantaloni si metterebbe un marito? Ha trentuno anni, ci avrebbe già dovuto pensare a un matrimonio e la famiglia Ukai ha parlato di un possibile matrimonio se solo... no. Ittetsu aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non possono sposarsi qui. Dovrebbero trasferirsi in una di quelle regioni che attesta le unioni e... aspetta. Okay. No. Aspetta. Sta pensando alla parte burocratica? (Certo che lo deve fare, Ukai-kun è sempre così impulsivo che non controlla queste cose, prima di muoversi o palare)(Dovrebbe controllare se a Miyagi c’è qualcosa che...) I pantaloni. Deve mettersi i pantaloni, ecco cosa.  
  
Ittetsu controlla i pantaloni neri che aveva già deciso di mettersi il giorno prima. Ci passa sopra le dita. Sente il viso rilassato in un sorriso. No. Non deve sorridere, perché questo è, dal punto di vista di due adulti come loro, una brutta idea. Il matrimonio, comunque un surrogato del matrimonio, è una cosa seria. Ci sono persone che rimangono intrappolate in queste cose. Persone che iniziano a odiarsi dal tanto stare insieme. Persone che preferirebbero sparare al proprio marito, piuttosto che baciarlo. E se all’inizio non è sicuro di questa sua scelta, dovrebbe dire no a Ukai-kun e dirgli no sarebbe spezzargli il cuore. Non c’è davvero niente per cui sorridere.  
  
(A parte che un po’ sì, invece, c’è da sorridere.)(Perché è così da Ukai-kun alzarsi una mattina e fare qualcosa solo perché gli è venuto in mente, solo perché il sole non si è alzato come il giorno prima, o solo perché ha dimenticato di mettere la sveglia nel giusto orario.)(È così da Ukai-kun girarsi verso di lui e sorridere e dire delle cose che potrebbero portarlo ad avere delle responsabilità più grandi di quello che lui pensa.)(È così da lui pensare dopo al peso delle parole che ha detto.)(Ed è così da lui essere felice di queste sue responsabilità prese per puro caso.)(Sua mamma dice che... Ittetsu quasi ride, a queste parole, ma lei dice che era un ragazzo pigro e apatico, prima di diventare coach.)(Ittetsu sa per certo che non esistono persone pigre, in questo mondo.)(E conosce abbastanza Ukai-kun da vedere la sua passione.)(Lo conosce abbastanza da vedere il suo impegno nelle cose che lo appassionano.)  
  
Ittetsu si siede sul letto e inizia a infilarsi i pantaloni, una gamba per volta. Non riesce a togliersi dalla faccia questo stupido sorriso. Se è vero quello che dice Ono... se Ono ha ragione...  
  
Non ci aveva mai nemmeno pensato al matrimonio. Non solo con Ukai-kun, ma con -con chiunque, in generale, non ci aveva mai pensato, perché sembra essere una di quelle cose che vanno bene per gli altri ma di cui tu non hai bisogno. E forse lui non ne ha bisogno. Nel senso che, sì, okay, è vero, non è bravissimo a vivere da solo, dimentica di riscaldare la casa, non è bravissimo a cucinare e tante altre cose per cui sua madre lo rimprovera sempre (così come fa la mamma di Ukai-kun), ma non è una cosa che deve fare, non è una cosa di cui ha bisogno, altrimenti sente di poter morire. No. Ma. Se l’altra persona è Ukai-kun, anche se nel conto in banca ha solo venticinquemila yen -se l’altra persona è Ukai Keishin, perché la cosa non dovrebbe funzionare? Quali sono i motivi obiettivi per cui dovrebbe dire no a Ukai-kun?  
  
Ittetsu chiude gli occhi e si dice: no. Anche pensandoci con calma, anche cercando ogni dettaglio, ogni momento che hanno passato insieme, non gli viene in mente nessun motivo valido per dirgli di no. Si conoscono da tre anni, passano la maggior parte delle giornate separati, si frequentano da soli sei mesi. Non hanno mai vissuto insieme, non possono sapere che cosa vuol dire passare tanto tempo sotto lo stesso tetto, come possono sapere se possono passare un’intera vita insieme?  
  
C’è tempo, si risponde. Per conoscersi, il loro non sarebbe nemmeno un contratto legale, quanto qualcosa di simbolico. Quindi. Perché dire no? Non è una prigione. Ukai-kun non deve averci pensato tanto e c’è un motivo per questo.  
  
Ittetsu si copre il sorriso con il palmo della mano.   
  
A chi importa dei venticinquemila yen in banca? Vuol dire che non lo sposa per i soldi, almeno, no?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keishin non trova parcheggio e il sole è sorto, le strade sembrano arancioni, il tempo sta passando e lui non trova parcheggio. Ha quasi voglia di uscire dalla macchina e lasciarla in mezzo alla strada, così, giusto per frustrazione e prendersi tutte le multe del mondo, che importa?, per andare sotto l’appartamento di Takeda-sensei e dirgli... tutto quello che gli vuole dire. A partire dal fatto che ha pochi soldi ma che non lo vuole pagare per quello. Pensa che Ono-sensei possa dire qualcosa sullo sposarsi per i soldi o per i benefici nelle tasse, motivo per cui deve fare di tutto per mettere in chiaro questa prima cosa. Sta ripassando il discorso che ha deciso di fare, appena arriva, lo ripete mentre cerca parcheggio.  
  
La prima cosa sono i soldi. Non lo sta sposando per i soldi, no no. Keishin gira il volante, per girare per l’ennesima volta nel quartiere. Come facciano a vivere in mezzo al paese è un mistero che non sembra volersi risolvere. Ci sono troppe macchine, sono tutti ammassati nei parcheggi e negli appartamenti. Keishin non ha proprio pensato a questa cosa. Se si sposano, se gli dice di sì, se decidono di fare questa cosa, dove dovrebbero andare a vivere? Keishin non può vivere in paese. Ha bisogno di spazio. Okay. Quindi. Primo punto: i soldi. Secondo punto: dove dovrebbero vivere. Terzo punto: non pensa di arrivare fino a qui. Vorrebbe parlare della squadra. Ma sarebbe strano. Tattsun dice sempre che sta sempre a parlare dei ragazzi, non dovrebbe farlo anche con Takeda-sensei.  
  
Dovrebbe iniziare a chiamarlo per nome, se loro due...? Keishin muove la mano in aria e, okay, no, a queste cose deve pensare quando hanno tempo, quando ha spazio e quando non deve cercare un parcheggio. Sente che è un ora o mai più. Se anche adesso lui decidesse di scappare, Takeda-sensei non scoprirà mai che lui ha guidato fino a qui per chiedergli una cosa che sembra così sciocca. Non sarebbe certo una cosa legale, crede, non cambierebbe nulla, in realtà, se non che sarebbe come farsi una promessa. Non è niente di che. Una sola promessa. Quando lo ha detto Hinata gli era sembrato così strano. È solo una promessa, non importa l’età e non importa dove sei ora, perché la cosa importante è dove vuoi arrivare -con l’altra persona. È una promessa di camminare insieme. Cosa c’è di csì complicato?  
  
(Sì, comunque Hinata e Kageyama hanno solo diciassette e diciotto anni, quindi il matrimonio è proibito.)(Almeno finché entrambi non saranno maggiorenni.)(C’è un enorme cartellone con sopra scritto STOP su questo argomento e Keishin si è assicurato che lo vedessero entrambi.)  
  
Un posto! Keishin preme il pedale dell’acceleratore, nel caso qualcuno decidesse di venire fino a qui e togliergli il posto. Eh. No. Ha cose da fare lui. Okay. Controlla davanti e indietro. Non ha ancora spento la macchina che già sta aprendo lo sportello. Il primo passo, si ripete in testa. Ha la tuta da lavoro addosso, non si è messo niente di elegante, dopo aver parlato con Takeda-sensei, ha comunque intenzione di andare a lavorare al campo di rape (anche se avrebbe il giorno libero)(forse dovrebbe approfittarne). Il primo passo, il primo passo. Allora: ti amo.   
  
Keishin chiude gli occhi e sente le punte delle orecchie diventargli calde. Se parte con questo primo passo, di sicuro muore prima di arrivare alla proposta. Okay. Quindi. Cambia il punto uno. Uhm. Ieri, Hinata e Kageyama... no. No, sarebbe una storia troppo lunga. Keishin si gratta la fronte con una punta di frustrazione. Ha un piede fuori dalla macchina e non sa nemmeno che cosa vuole dire con precisione a Takeda-sensei e se dovrebbe continuare a chiamarlo sensei, a questo punto. Dovrebbe essere meno formale? Senpai. No. Keishin, devi concentrarti. (Se lui lo chiamasse per nome, Takeda-sensei lo dovrebbe chiamare anche per nome.) Keishin nasconde il viso dietro la mano. _Si deve concentrare._  
  
“Ukai-kun?” lo chiama Takeda-sensei. Almeno. Gli sembra che sia stato lui a chiamarlo. Keishin aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza lo sguardo verso di lui e quando lo vede (con un giubbotto, le scarpe appena infilate e iil tallone destro esce dalla scarpa come se non fosse sua, schiacciando la parte posteriore) pensa okay, il primo passo, il primo passo era -la prima cosa che vuole dire è...  
  
“Ti amo” si lascia sfuggire, per poi chiudere gli occhi perché no, non era da lì che doveva iniziare a parlare. Fa freddo. Davvero tanto. Ha il naso congelato, Takeda-sensei ha il naso rosso, ora che lo vede e un sorriso dolce. Ce lo ha sempre il sorriso dolce, alla fine. Gli piace. “Ho solo quindicimila yen sul mio conto.”  
  
Takeda-sensei sorride con un po’ più di dolcezza.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi Hinata-kun ha detto... no. Kageyama-kun ha fatto promettere a Hinata-kun che sarebbero stati insieme ovunque, anche quando non sarebbero stati insieme nella pratica” cerca di mettere insieme Ittetsu, seduto sulla sedia della cucina, con le gambe incrociate. “Cosa che ha senso, visto che hanno deciso di prendere due strade molto differenti.”  
  
“Per arrivare allo stesso posto” completa Ukai-kun, bevendo la sua tisana, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Quindi mi hanno fatto pensare... che qui non c’è niente come le cose a Hyogo o Tokyo con le unioni. Però se è solo una promessa, e se è soltanto per noi, allora perché no? Volevo parlartene, magari dopo essere tornato dai campi di rape, ma ho anche pensato che se non lo avessi fatto adesso, di sicuro non lo avrei fatto più.”  
  
“Beh, è andata bene.”  
  
“Sì” risponde Ukai-kun, annuendo piano. “Infatti. Penso sia andata bene, credo.”  
  
Ittetsu ride. “Direi di iniziare da una convivenza. E lo so che non mi vuoi sposare per i miei soldi. In banca ho solo venticinquemila yen.”  
  
“Più quindicimila fanno... cinquantamila, no?”  
  
Ittetsu scoppia a ridere. “Quarantamila, Ukai-kun.”  
  
Continuano a essere pochi, ma va bene così.


End file.
